


Secret Lovers

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content, Swearing, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Scarlett have been dating since The Avengers filming. Can they hide it from everyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You were supposed to get a good night's rest, Scar, my darling!" my stylist was nagging at me while I was dosing off. I couldn't sleep at all last night. But who could when the next day you're getting your star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame!? I don't think I've ever been as anxious in my life! It's an exciting day! Jenna started snapping in front of my face, and I jumped.  
"I'm really sorry, Jen. But, I mean seriously! You try to get any damn sleep when all you can think about is getting your star in the ground next to so many talented, outstanding people and all you think is 'Wow!' " I joked to her. She just smirked at me and began making me look flawless. And a lass, she has succeeded. Make up, sexy and lovely as ever, and my hair... Wow, I love what she did! She took my hair on the right and made one big barrel curl and pulled it to the back of my head in a 'twisted bun' is what I liked to call it.  
"Fantastic job, as always, Jen! It looks so stunning!" I complimented her happily, with the biggest, whitest grin flashing across my face.  
"Honey, you're a jewel! I wouldn't make you look any less! Now go show everyone what Hollywood's bringing on to The Walk of Fame!" she replied ecstatically, as she outstretched her arms and walked toward me, embracing me in a hug.  
"You know I will." I responded happily as I pulled away. "And I'll make sure to give credit of the beautification process to you... Miss. Jenna Hill!" I then left to strip down the bath robe and put on my outfit. It was a beautiful black and white dress that looked like a fitted tee and skirt that went down to the knee. The top had a black background and white flowers, while the skirt was black with many rounded, white squares, and a pair of red heels to go with it all. I walked out of the hotel and headed for the car. Once I got in, all I could do was run over my speech in my head over and over and over again. I wasn't going to mess the biggest moment of my life up, cause I may look like a pretty face on the outside, but sometimes I can be a serious klutz. I am pretty confident when it comes to this stuff though. Now, all I could really think was 'What in god's name is he gonna say in that speech today? Dear lord, help us all.'


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I arrived, and walked out of the car, all I could see was bright white. Cameras flashing everywhere, the norm for me. I started walking toward the podium, but I was stopped. My eyes were still really fuzzy from the flashes, even though I was wearing sunglasses, so I honestly couldn't exactly tell who it was until I heard the voice.  
"Well, hello Miss. Johansson. Fancy seeing you around here... Oh wait, you have to be here to get your star." Jeremy greeted me with his hands on my waist. I wrapped him in hug, and he embraced me back. We pulled away and he took the glasses off my face. "Now I can see this damn gorgeous woman better!" I laughed.  
"You know, I cannot wait to hear this speech you wrote for me.. but all I could think in the car was 'My god! What did I get myself into?' " I told him jokingly.  
"Well, you're just gonna have to wait and find out." he smiled at me.   
"You're an asshole." I replied back, smirking. An hour later, it was finally time. Time for the moment of truth. The most amazing moment in anyone's life. It was time for The Hollywood Walk of Fame to reveal a new addition, Scarlett Johansson. I couldn't tell whether I was nervous or excited. I may have been a combination of every emotion. I walked up behind the podium and waited to hear Jeremy's speech to me. I'm not saying I'm not happy to hear anyone else's speech about me or hear the guys who made it all possible, but Jeremy's I was REALLY looking forward too. So, the speeches started, from the guys who made it happen for me, and they had some sweet things to say, and finally, Jeremy was up. He nudged me with his elbow as he walked by and I walked up just behind him to stand next to him at the podium. We both smiled at each other and he began.  
"Anyone that knows Scarlett, knows that she has a very easy way about her, though there is nothing easy about her. Maybe on the eyes perhaps." the audience laughed at this remark, and he looked over laughing and I just shot him a smile, but couldn't resist the laughter that came out. "Uh, we met, when was it, some like 10 years ago, right," we looked at each other for reassurance, "some young Hollywood party, and uh you were in a dark corner, and she's all put together kinda like she is now, hair up and makeup glistening, this beautiful gown and then, she's wearing these dirty pair of converse sneakers." Not only the audience couldn't, but I couldn't control the laughter at that image. "That image sorta stuck with me and it sorta represents alot of who she is to me,"  
"Like a dirty, old shoe?" I told him jokingly.  
"Yeah like a dirty, old shoe. Now don't be fooled, to state the obvious, Scarlett is built like a classic hollywood movie star with the never-ending curves, and the pouty lips, and the golden locks, and a smile that will drop you to your knees. However, it is only betrayed by her no nonsense attitude, her sharp wit and self depredating sense of humor that truly defines her alluring charm. And yes, she can drink you under the table. Trust me." Everyone began to laugh, and as I was laughing I started to back away off the stage a little bit, but Jeremy caught me in the act, "You stand here sucker! You made me do this! Now it wasn't until last year I got to work with her as an actress on a movie called The Avengers where my experience with her was nothing short of tremendous...ly awful! For 6 months, she countinuously threw me around, beat me, stepped on me, and wiped the floor with my dignity and self respect everyday, all with a smile on her face. But it was her emotional intelligence, and commitment to truth, that allowed for me to be a better actor, and as a friend, made me a better man. So today, Scarlett, I congratulate you, and thank you for sharing this remarkable milestone in your life, where you get to be immortalized with your hands in the earth, and your star in the ground. And now finally, I can't wait to step on you sweetheart!" The audience and I applauded, and all I could do was flash the biggest grin across my face and chuckle. His speech was more the spectacular, more than outstanding, more than adorable, it was beautiful. He turned toward me smiling and I walked toward him, grabbed his face, and smacked one right on his cheek and wrapped him in a tight hug.  
"Thank you. I love you." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him. We pulled away and I watched him as he walked off the stage. Two other amazing presenters came up and spoke shortly, then it was my turn. I walked up to the podium, took a deep breathe and began.  
"Wow! Wowey, wowey! Right Gram?" I looked over at my grandmother with a smile. "This is like a 'This Is Your Life' episode. It's pretty incredible! Umm, firstly I'd like to thank Jeremy Renner for remaining my knight in shining armor," I said as I looked over at him, and he shot me his 'one-in-a-million' smile is what I called it, "saved me today, brilliant man you." The crowd laughed, as well as me and Jeremy. I continued with the rest of my tear filled speech, thanking people for their love and support and how grateful I was and so on and so on. After my speech was done, successfully, it was time to see my beauty. Jeremy, Clark, my colleagues, the presenters and I all walked over to the location of my star. I was so anxious to see it, and when it was unveiled, I just stared, mouth a gape. It was perfect! I looked up at Jeremy, who was standing behind me, and all I could do was smile. That seemed to be the only thing he could do as well. Next came pictures, pictures and pictures. We finished off the day with a dinner at this lovely restaurant on The Walk of Fame. Jeremy sat next to me in the restaurant, which wasn't so smart. I just kept feeling his hand find it's way into mine or rub against my leg. I would smirk at him and have to slap his hand away, but all with a smile on my face. Once we were done with dinner, the driver took me back to the hotel. After we arrived, I ran up to my room as quickly as possible, and I came into my room to find just the man I desperately needed to kiss, and not some fucking sweet, little, 'just friends' cheek kiss, but an 'I love you with every ounce of my heart and soul' kiss. And hold. And love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your driver took a long ass time getting you home." he said as I shut the door behind me. He walked over to me and he threw his hands around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arm around him, and took my other hand and tangled it into his hair. We pulled away from the kiss. "You should've told him to make it snappy, cause not being able to kiss you the whole day killed me, babe."  
"How do you think I felt, Jer?" I smirked at him. Yes. Jeremy and I are dating. Now, you're probably wondering why we weren't driving home together or posting our love up for everyone to see, well at least our love love. We're keeping it.... under wraps, so to speak. I don't like my personal love life put out there.  
"And you did an amaaazing job at hiding us." I told him sarcastically.  
"Umm, I'm sorry, but, uh, who almost had me in a lip lock today, after I gave her my speech? Not this gentleman." he smiled at me.  
"Fuck you. Like you didn't almost kiss me as well! Besides it's, just really hard to resist." I told him seductively.  
"I'd have to say the same for you, babe." he replied as he began to kiss my neck. A moan escaped my lips as his soft lips hit my sensitive neck. "And is this the best day of your life?"  
"Not yet... I need one more thing to happen to put this in the 'Johansson Record Book' under 'Best Day Ever'." I replied to him, smiling. "Something you can help with."  
"And what would that be? Anything for my star." he replied. My lord, his voice was so damn sexy. I couldn't help but shiver from hearing his voice escape his lips.  
"I need myself to be wrapped in your arms, you fucking me all night." I told him.  
"I think I can help with that." We both smiled at each other and I pulled him in, and our lips met again. I began to loosen and take off his tie, throw off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. I ran my hands down his body and back to his neck, still locked in his kiss. He began pull the zipper of my dress down. He pulled his lips away slightly, and whispered against my lips. "This dress is gorgeous on you, beautiful, but it doesn't exactly allow you to wrap your long, endless legs around me." I smiled against his lips as he pulled the dress off. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs securely around his waist, then his tongue slid into my mouth, touching mine. He carried me over to the bed and put me down, lips and limbs still attached. I rolled him under my body, and he held my hips and pulled me against him. I tangled one hand it his hair and one around his neck, while he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I don't even know how long we stayed like that, but it felt like an eternity. Huh, an eternity with Jeremy? Sounds like the most amazing life in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in the morning, hot like fire on my back and felt a hand stroking my hair. I turned my head around and caught Jer's lips with mine.  
"Was yesterday 'Johansson Record Book' worthy?" he whispered against my lips. We both smiled, and I turned myself toward him and wrapped my arms around his body.  
"If that wasn't, then nothing ever will be." I replied. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, cheek, nose, neck, and lips.  
"Do you wanna order room service? Because, I'm starving as hell." he asked me. Classic Jeremy... Always eating or hungry.  
"Yea, definitely." I smiled against his lips. "But, you're gonna have to find a way to do it without leaving my arms."  
"Are you challenging me, Scarlett?" he asked playfully. I smiled at him.  
"Maybe I a-", but I was cut off by strong, comforting arms, picking me up and flipping me underneath him. We both laughed like nobody's business. He laid on top of me and began to stroke my cheek and I took my arms and wrapped them around his neck.  
"How did I get so damn lucky?" he asked sweetly.  
"What?"  
"How did I get you? How did I get you to ever be with someone like me? You are perfect." I stared into his eyes and took his face in my hands, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
"Because you notice the little things. The little things an average person wouldn't look at or pay attention to unless they were madly in love." I told him with a smile on my face, while I still held his. "And because you're not after that one thing about me, unlike the men I've dated in the past have. You want me. You want my heart." He smiled at me. And kissed me again.  
"You know me a lot better than I thought, babe." he said against my lips. Finally, we both got up, got dressed and ordered the room service we had talked about 30 minutes ago.  
"Really? They forgot our drinks." Jeremy said as he stared down at the platters. I came over and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Would you min-"  
"I got it, Hawkboy." I walked into the room and picked up the phone to call. I was confused though when they said we didn't order any drinks. I took the phone and walked out to Jer.  
"They said we didn't order any dr-" I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't even speak. I dropped the phone from my hand. I realized then that he knew we didn't order any drinks, because when I walked out, I saw him holding Scarlet colored roses, standing next to the table with not our platters, but a bottle of champagne and two glasses.  
"I'm guessing you didn't order drinks from them did you?" I replied happily when I finally got my voice back. "Wha, what is this?" I began to walk over toward him.  
"Something special for a star that will forever be in my heart." he replied. He handed me the roses and took my hips in his hands and pulled me close to him so our lips would meet. He then walked me over to the table with the champagne.  
"You know, it's really too early to get wasted already." I told him.  
"Well, firstly, we have nothing today, secondly, why not, and thirdly, the champagne was really just to make this more romantic and fitting." he replied with a smile.  
"Well, you didn't have to go by the book for whatever this is, but what do you me-" I found myself unable to speak again, as I saw him pull a little Scarlet colored box out of his pocket. He was. Was he? I was inaudible. He went down to one knee in front of me and took my hand in his. I felt the tears in my eyes.  
"Now, yes I did go all out with the Scarlet colored stuff, but that's because all this is about you, and it's all for you, my dear, beautiful Scarlett. I know you wanted to keep this secret and quiet so paparazzi wouldn't be busting down our door until you were sure about me, but... I can't live knowing I haven't asked you to marry me yet. I love you, Scarlett Ingrid Johansson. I always have. I would never take back the first day I met you in a luxurious gown and a pair dirty, old Converse sneakers. I don't think one day goes by that I don't think about you. You're perfect. Everything about you just spells perfection right across the board. Your gorgeous, golden blonde, locks. Your emerald green eyes. Your pouty lips. Your never ending curves. Your beautiful cheeks. Your adorable nose. Your smile that will make anyone and everyone drop to their knees. Your one in a million personality. And honestly, I just can't get over and never will get over how much I love you."  
"Jeremy, I jus..." I just dropped my head, but he took his hand and lift my chin and began to stroke my cheek.  
"I know you just got out of... well, you know... And I know that this is the same situation. Just a year and a half and this comes around so soon, and if I had to wait for you, I would, but........ I really know there's something here. Something you and him NEVER had... And maybe never would've had. We have that missing piece.... That undying....everlasting..love. And I don't care how corny that may have just sounded." We both laughed. "Now.... I know I'm not perfect, I'm far from it. And someone as angelic and perfect as you marrying someone as imperfect as me is a crazy thought, but.....  I think I'm worth it. And I know you are. And always will be." I began to just let the tears flow like rivers. Rivers of happiness. I took his face in my hands.  
"Well one, I'm definitely not perfect, and two, you're not imperfect. We're perfectly flawed." I told him, still holding his face.  
"Please. Miss. Scarlett Ingrid 'The Angel of My World' Johansson...." he replied. I just smiled at him, still crying happiness, "I've got a big crush on you and I just can't seem to get a handle on it so... Please marry me." I just laughed, and smiled, and I cried tears of joy, and butterflies came to my stomach, and I was feeling everything at one time.  
"Yes! Just yes!" I took his lips in mine after he slid the ring onto my finger. I pulled him up and took him to the bed, still kissing him and laid myself on top of him keeping as close as possible. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, my legs tangled with his and his arms wrapped around my waist tightly, securely. I pulled away from his lips until they were just brushing.  
"And uh, did you just steal my line in We Bought A Zoo?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. He laughed. And I just smiled at him.  
"Well.....it seemed like the most perfect thing to say at this perfect moment." he replied.  
"Well, I've a BIG crush on you and I've never been able to get a handle on it so," I took his lips with mine.  
"Neither have I.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love ♥


End file.
